


Cursed

by TsubaruKimimori



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, fuukam, seisub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two twin boys share a destiny in more ways than one. Destiny to grow as killers,destiny to fall in love with the last person they expect to,destiny to be cursed by the Sakura tree. Now here's the question can they keep their secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Well then congratulations, you're having twins."

The woman looked at the monitor with a frown. So it was true. "My father would look down on me and laugh! What a disgrace!"

"What's the matter Setsuka?"

"I can't have twins! There can only be one Sakurazukamori! One child born under the cherry tree!"

"Well then let them pick which one wants it?"

"No, they'll both be raised as Sakurazukamori and at the end one of them will have to kill the other."

~#~

"Fuuma! Pay attention! You see your brother has the stance down."

The two seven year old twins sat under a Sakura tree both supposed to be meditating but one of them wasn't really paying attention.

"But mother! I want to play! I don't want to be a killer!"

"Just deal with it Otouto-chan, with that attitude, however can you hope to inherit everything?"

~#~

One of the twins (now fifteen) sat under the Sakura tree looking up at it. "You should just change your namesake, you're no Sakurazukamori."

"Then I will, I never wanted this, I wanted to be a normal teenager."

"You can't be normal, not with who you were born-" A sharp black blade went through the woman's chest before it was pulled back leaving a puddle of blood in its wake.

"There, that makes me Sakurazukamori, right, Mother?"

"Oh dear, dear, Seishirou, I suppose you are my dear sweet boy."

Behind them Fuuma imitated gagging motions. Amber eyes rested on him and went into a smirk. "However my dear, let me say this, with the last of my power I'm placing a spell on you and your sweet brother. No one can know you are twins. Speak it and the one who does watches the other be devoured by the Tree. And for you my dear, you get to watch your younger brother fall in love and be loved."

At this Seishirou snorted. "As if that matters."

"You'll see one day. Sayonara, Seishirou."

"Sayonara, Mother," A ghost of a kiss left to the corner of her lips. "Now then, you don't have to worry about trying and failing to kill me, do you Otouto-chan?"

~#~

When the twins were eighteen Fuuma came home to a surprise. "Um Nii-san? Why on earth are you dressed like a priest?"

"Oh hello Otouto-chan. Why am I dressed like this you ask? I'm just making an honest living as the world's priest."

"Um Nii-san, I need to tell you something."

"You're about to tell me that you're leaving on a journey because this world drives you nuts and you want to go out and explore, right?" Fuuma didn't ask how his brother knew, he had always known everything. "Well don't stay here on my account, I have everything I need here. So go on."

~#~

With Fuuma gone it gave Seishirou time to indulge in more, pleasurable things. Right now it was the dead of the night and on his arm was a beautiful young boy.

"Seishirou-san?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you only meet me at night?"

"Less people around to see you, Subaru-kun," They were standing by the Sakura tree outside Seishirou's front door. "You truly are adorable you know that Subaru-kun?"

Even in the moonlight the vampire's blush was noticeable. "Subaru-kun I…" He leaned forward and kissed the vampire who clung to the taller man as they kissed.

They pulled away and Seishirou leaned his forehead against Subaru's. The vampire looked at him with ever curious green eyes. "W-what were you going to say Seishirou-san?"

"That I….you.." Suddenly Seishirou froze in Subaru's loose embrace.

~#~

Fuuma had just finished a job for Yuuko when a man in glasses approached him. "Are you Fuuma-san?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you know the Dimensional Witch right?"

"Yeah." Fuuma hadn't really been approached by anyone else that had known Yuuko.

"Do you ever miss home?"

"Sometimes, my home isn't much, just my big brother."

"I wish I had siblings, how much younger that your brother are you?"

"Not by much."

"Oh, are you twins?"

"Yeah."

A sly smirk. "Well it was nice to speak to you."

As Fuuma started to walk he heard his magic compass go off. "Fuuma, you need to go back home, your mother's curse has activated."

Honey brown eyes widened. He had thought since Yuuko-san knew of it and that guy claimed to know Yuuko-san it would be alright! He programmed his compass to head back home.

~#~

Seishirou fell forward as the Sakura branch withdrew from his chest, Subaru caught the slight weight in his arms. "Seishirou-san! Why?"

"Just an ancient spell by my mother, Subaru-kun." So his mother was right. He would never really get to fall in love. Not completely anyways. "I'm sorry Subaru-kun..."

"No don't talk, you need to save your strength."

"I'm afraid I'm fertilizer for my own tree."

"NO!"

Amber eyes widened, he had never seen the vampire lose control before. There were tears pouring out of his now golden eyes. Through his blurred vision he saw claws extend and slash across a pale wrist. The blood fell into his partner's mouth and amber eyes opened before turning into golden slits.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't lose you. Please forgive me!"

"I-I-can't hate you Subaru-kun, but...why would you?"

He never got to answer, at that moment Subaru's twin swept him away. At that moment Fuuma came running up the walkway.

"NII-SAN?! GIVE HIM BACK YOU HORRIBLE TREE GIVE HIM BACK!"

"Listen to me Monou-kun, I don't have Sei-chan as much as I 'd like him to be here with me."

"Hello Fuuma Otouto-chan."

"NII-SAN! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Yes I'm alive, no thanks to you," Fuuma went running to hug his brother only to be stopped by a long vampire claw. "DON'T come near me. I hope you're ready for a fight, little brother, because now we fight to the death. You have no idea what you took away from me in activating that curse."


	2. Chapter 2

Fuuma backed up. He knew how to fight of course, both of them had trained since they were little to inherit the title of 'Sakurazukamori'; however, he also knew despite being the same age, he was no match for his older twin. He was the prodigy and his magical abilities topped Fuuma's own. Top it off that now it seemed his twin had vampire blood running through his veins (how that happened was a mystery to the younger brother, he was sure he would figure it out in time, providing Seishirou didn't kill him tonight.)  
"Nii-san…."  
"Don't call me that, anyone that doesn't deem it worthy of me being happy isn't any family of mine. When you go to hell you can ask Mother and Father, both of them sacrifices to the Sakura and because of you, I nearly joined them. Well now you're going to join them."   
A quick motion and his sword was summoned. "Since we shared everything together my dearest brother, I'll give you a head start, start running."  
Fuuma refused to leave. If it was his brother's wish to kill him then he'd let him, but not without putting up a hell of a fight. He pulled out his whip and wrapped it around his brother's creepy sword, trying to pull it out of his brother's hand, so at least then they'd be somewhat equally matched.   
"Oh you want hand to hand combat do you? Fine by me." The sword vanished and honey brown eyes followed the lithe form of his twin as he hopped from the front steps to the tree to…where'd he go?  
"Looking for me brother mine?"  
Fuuma found himself pinned against the family house, he could break free (maybe) if he only fought back, but how does one fight their twin?  
"Well well, looks like even in my half weakened state I can handle you, even if you were so gifted with physical confirmation as we were younger, while I studied the theories of it. I learnt quick enough of course, so any last words?"   
"Are you really going to kill me Nii-san?"   
"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Amber eyes narrowed and the well trained hand raised, ready to plunge through his chest, like it had through his father's.  
"But Nii-san…please…" He was fumbling in his pocket with the compass he had from Yuuko, if he could get a hold of her, maybe, just maybe...  
He knew he had to do it. His idiotic brother had cost him his one shot at happiness in activating that curse. If he had never done it, Subaru-kun wouldn't have had to shed his blood for him and they could still be happy…  
"You're content being with me even though you know I'm a killer, Subaru-kun?"   
"You may have been raised as a killer and you may still kill, but I can see into your mind and your soul. You're truly kind Seishirou-san."  
"You think so? I could kill you right here you know."  
"You could, but you won't." The young vampire stretched up to kiss his lover resulting in a shocked expression occupying Seishirou's face, Subaru never kissed him first.  
~#~  
And then there was Fuuma. The only real family he had ever known. They always had each other’s backs and always shared their dreams with each other.  
"One day it will be great to leave this dank place and explore won't it, Nii-san?"  
"Mmm."  
"You should come with me! Get away from Mother and Father!"  
"Not until I do what I set out to do, Fuuma."  
"And what's that...Seishirou?"  
"To prove Mother wrong of course. To fall in love and be loved in return, with someone that isn't my mother."  
"We both will! But will someone really love the Sakurazukamori?"  
"Not a problem you have to face is it?"  
"OF COURSE IT IS! WE'RE TWINS! WE'RE BOTH BEING TRAINED FOR IT!"  
"But you'll never be able to kill Mother, will you?"  
"...No."  
"Then leave it to me, I'm the oldest, I'll handle her, Father too."  
~#~  
Even with those memories flooding through his head, he knew he had to do it. Claws emerged from his hand and he decided to use them, it was Fuuma's fault he was like this so he would die by his vampire powers.  
"Hold on Seishirou."  
Golden eyes opened and he saw a hologram of a woman in front of him. "I suppose you're the dimensional witch that my brother works for?"  
"I am. Your brother was tricked into activating that curse, you see I know of it, I knew your mother and the kind of woman she was. However, killing your twin will not get you what you seek; I can help you, for a price," She paused. "Are you interested?"   
"I am. What's the price?"   
"Fuuma, bring your twin here to the shop, we'll see what can be done."  
"Come on Nii-san...take my hand."  
"You've got to be kidding me…" Placing his hand on top of Fuuma's as the compass spun he found himself in an ancient shop.  
"Well I must say Fuuma, out of all the things you've delivered to me, this is by far the most unique, your twin brother, heir to the Sakurazukamori clan. What a marvelous feat indeed."  
"Stop stalling, you said you could help me find Subaru-kun, how exactly do I do that?"  
"By traveling worlds like he can and like your brother can. As for the price you have a choice; work for me like your brother does and you may find him on certain worlds."  
"No way, I work alone."  
"Fine then, your right eye and half your magical power will suffice. Of course you may end up helping me without knowing it anyways."  
"Deal."  
"Nii-san! You can't! Without your magic at full strength you'll rely on your vampire instincts and you don't have access to the blood from the one that turned you, do you?! Just come with me, I'll help you find him."  
"No, I'll be fine, my magic is strong enough to sustain me, I'll find Subaru-kun. Just do me a favor and stay out of my way Fuuma."  
Fuuma turned his head when his brother's right eye got exchanged for the magic one. He turned just to see his brother taking off.  
"Don't give up hope Fuuma, you are his twin after all, you can get through to him."

TBC I know I said it was a two shot but it may be a three shot now hahah see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in a wasteland of a world one twin remembers the other and is torn about seeing him again

Chapter 3

 

Fuuma sighed as he stocked up supplies in the tower. “Stupid mother, stupid jerk working for some other jerk, stupid curse, stupid everything! I WANT TO GO HOME!”

Sure Acid Tokyo was better than most worlds he had been to (though that wasn’t saying too much for the worlds he had been to) but was it too much to ask to see his twin again?

Then again, did he  _want_  to see his twin again? Last time they had run into each other Seishirou was in a less than pleasant mood. 

_"So tell me, what is your wish? Do you want to see him, and if you do why?" Seishirou's eyes narrowed, he hated being questioned about his motives. "I'm a hunter seeking my prey nothing more."_

_“You’re wrong…stop hiding behind the mask, because I can see right through you. I know you just as well as you know yourself.”_

_“And why is that?”_

_Seishirou rolled his eyes as he sat in the tree, he knew what the answer would be as they sat in the silence of the kekkai._

_“You think I can’t read your face? You’re a good actor but you’re not that good. I can see right through you. You forget already? Every day I look in the mirror, I SEE YOUR FACE, we’re identical. Yes we’re cursed twins but who cares! ADMIT YOU WANT TO SEE HIM AND NOT BECAUSE YOU WANT TO KILL HIM! BECAUSE I DON’T CARE IF YOU KILL ME, I’LL CALL YOU OUT ON LYING!”_

_“Stay out of my way, get in my way Fuuma and you’ll end up like Mother, or should I say you’ll end up like I almost did? Because yes I’m cruel enough to activate that curse.”_

Fuuma shrugged it off. Just who was Subaru-san anyways? Clearly someone important to his twin but all he got out of his brother was that Subaru was the reason he was alive and half vampire now.

“What am I supposed to do? Yuuko-san said to stay here for four years…it’s been three.” Looking out the window he saw it was raining again. Another day in Acid Tokyo.

“Fuuma! It’s the guys from the government building and their new leader is tough. Get down here and give us a hand why don’t you?”

“Yeah yeah.” Walking down he grabbed his gun and put it in its holster.  

“So you guys here for our supply again, huh?” Honey eyes looked up and instantly were drawn to a pair of violet orbs.

Aside from the obvious, why did Fuuma get a forbidding feeling from those eyes?

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion is set but at what price?

Chapter Four

 

“Can you hear me Fuuma? After you leave Tokyo...you need to go to a world called Piffle.”

 “Yeah yeah.” _It’s bad enough that Kamui’s leaving, I still have to do this crap and then there’s someone else that I’ve yet to run into again; stubborn idiot twin of mine. Of course if I said that to his face I’d be dead._

Watching Kamui leave came with a hard pang.  _So this is what he felt like when he lost Subaru-san._ “Well fine people of Tokyo, keep it clean I must be going as well; I have another delivery to make.”

Waving goodbye he felt the magic swirl around him and sighed. One stop to pick up the arm, and then to deliver it. How enjoyable. _Though will she grant my wish?_

~#~

Obtaining the arm had been easy, and delivering it was even easier. What wasn’t easy was the surprise he got during his stay in Nihon. He was face to face with his older twin brother.

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? Though I suppose I shouldn’t say that; I don’t know if the flow of time has been the same for me as it has been for you people.”

“That’s the same thing you said Fuuma, is that because he’s your big brother?”

 _In a word yes and no. He’s my brother but he’s also my twin, but I can’t let them know that. There’s a bloody Sakura right behind him and if I speak the word, the curse activates and he drops dead. “_ Ah, it’s a bit more complicated than that.”

 ~#~ 

Kendappa-ou had invited both of them to spend the night in the castle; Fuuma agreed, Seishirou, however, didn’t. When his brother tried to stop him, he was met with a knowing smirk. "It's not easy is it, Fuuma?"

"I don’t know what you mean Nii-san."

"Oh I believe you do. You’re a vampire, I can smell Kamui's blood in you just like I could in the magician. How are they, the both of them?"

“Fine; but aren’t you going to ask why?”

“No, it’s not of my concern. I have to be going. Do take care.”

For once, Fuuma was glad his brother didn’t push or pull before he had taken off to the next world.

“The price of dealing with hunger pains in exchange for all of my magic and humanity to provide a reunion before he does something reckless? Well worth it. I’ll be seeing you soon Kamui, and Nii-san.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey's been a long one and for one of the twins it's game over

Chapter Five

 

The sky opened, in more ways than one. Time and space opened and dropped a young male in the middle of the street just as the weather decided to unleash a downpour.

“Perfect. Why am I not surprised? This whole thing has been one giant mess.” Lying back onto the damp ground, mismatched eyes closed. “Maybe I should just lay here; what difference does it make? My time’s up, the magic’s gone.”

_I didn’t get to find him, all my efforts were in vain all because of that stupid spell. But Fuuma, oh, Fuuma can find them. This was all his fault and I swear if I ever see him again I’m going to punch him in the nose and then let him get impaled by the tree._

“—san.”

_Oh great, here’s the moron now. I’m going to impale him through with my claws no point in holding back anymore._

Mismatched eyes opened, one a cloudy white, the other one flickering between amber and the harsher catlike slit. _Great, I’m so weak I can barely keep up with my powers. I wonder if I asked him to kill me if he would? Almost did once and that’s what started this mess._ When his eyes focused, they weren’t staring into orange-tinted honey eyes, but this had to be an illusion.

The next time Seishirou opened his eyes he was indoors. This woman; she looked familiar and yet she didn’t. She resembled the dimensional witch in her appearance and her aura gave off powerful waves. That’s what Seishirou had to rely on now, his vision was cloudy. “Who are you?”

“My name is Arashi; you’re Seishirou-san right? You’ve been asleep for quite some time. My husband found you and carried you here.”

“Where is this?”

“This is the Hanshin Republic.”

“I see…”

“You came from a very far place; please rest.”

“Honey, there’s a visitor here for our visitor.”

_Oh great, it’s probably Fuuma. I’m still going to punch him in the nose._

“SEISHIROU-SAN!”

He felt a slight weight on him and himself on the floor. “Subaru-kun?”

“Yes! Are you okay? Fuuma-san told me you didn’t look so good, so I asked Yuuko-san to help me find you and she said the price had been paid!”

“Wait; Fuuma?”

“Hi Nii-san.”

“Wait here Subaru-kun.” A kiss to the vampire’s lips, resulting in pale skin turning bright red, and the older of the two twins was on his feet. Seeing that Arashi and Sorata were talking to Subaru (and now Kamui), Seishirou pulled his brother to main room. “WHAT DID YOU DO?”

“Nothing…much...”

“Fuuma don’t kid me, Subaru-kun told me everything. What was the price because I know it was  _you_ that paid it.”

“I had to let myself be turned into a vampire and be without Kamui for a while. And all of my magic, so more or less what you had to go through.”

“I don’t get it…why why do that for me?”

“Silly Nii-san...we are twins after all. Just instead of being cursed by the Sakura we’re cursed as vampires now.”

“You’re pathetic.”

“Ah, maybe, but shall we go? The twins aren’t going to run away this time; I figure we could live here in Hanshin!”

A lifetime in a modernized world with his brother and Kamui sounded like hell but Subaru-kun would be there.

“Maybe we’re not so cursed after all.”


End file.
